<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ubiquitous by achiw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870779">ubiquitous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/achiw/pseuds/achiw'>achiw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece, 小林さんちのメイドラゴン | Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon | Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/achiw/pseuds/achiw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Aktor Monkey D. Luffy membawa istrinya saat syuting Film One Piece: STAMPEDE namun ketika dikonfirmasi lebih lanjut..."-- menceritakan kehidupan Luffy jika hidup sebagai aktor dalam film One Piece, memiliki seorang istri dari agensi yang berbeda, dan hidup seperti orang pada umumnya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D Luffy &amp; Tohru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ubiquitous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>  "...<em>Aktor Monkey D</em><em>.</em><em> Luffy membawa istrinya saat syuting Film One Piece</em><em>:</em><em> STAMPEDE namun ketika dikonfirmasi lebih lanjut</em>..."</p>
</blockquote><p>Nami membalik koran sambil terkekeh, bagaimana bisa media baru mengetahui hal ini. Luffy sudah melalang buana dari tahun 1999, bagaimana mereka masih tidak menyadari hal itu, kemana saja pers selama ini ?</p><p>"Hei, pagi Luffy-san kau sudah membaca berita pagi ini?" Nami melempar koran itu pada temannya, meski yang disebut sedang membawa kopi ditangan kanannya, ia masih dengan sigap menangkap koran dengan tangan kirinya kemudian duduk dikursi aktor dengan posisi senyaman mungkin. Luffy membaca tagline koran dengan alis terangkat sebelah.</p><p>"Keren,kan?” Nami mengejek dan terkekeh lagi, bagaimana kalau mereka tahu kalau Luffy sebenarnya sudah punya anak?</p><p>“Ini namanya penghinaan” Ussop menyeret kursinya lalu duduk diantara mereka,  hidung panjangnya itu tengah diberi kertas penyerap keringat membuat keduanya (sebenarnya seisi studio) tidak nyaman, Ia menatap Luffy dan Nami dengan serius. Nami yang duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya, dan menyangga dagu melempar Ussop dengan skrip.</p><p>“Lagipula itu salah Luffy sendri yang tidak pernah memberikan tanggapan, tiap wawancara cuma diam, berdehem, dan membahas soal-soal penting saja, bener-bener tidak mirip seperti karaktermu di film ini” Nami kembali ke posisinya setelah berhasil menggaplok Ussop untuk kedua kalinya.</p><p>“Kamu mau aku bilang apa?” Luffy meletakkan koran diatas meja, ia melirik kedua temannya dengan lirikan yang cukup aneh, “Bilang kek, akhirnya istiku hamil juga, atau sejenis itu…” Nami berbisik sambil memajukan bibir. Luffy membalas Nami dengan tatapan agak kesal, kemudian tersenyum pada Ussop saat diberi ucapan selamat.</p><p>Syuting untuk episode 920 hampir selesai, dan akan dilakukan libur untuk persiapan syuting <em>cinematic game One Piece World Seeker</em> di kepulauan Hawaii. Sehingga Luffy memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk bersantai bersama istri dan calon anaknya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, ia adalah aktor papan atas yang wajahnya selalu ditempel didepan majalah. Jurnalis dan wartawan rela datang ke Brazil hanya untuk mewawancarai keluarganya, yang sepanjang ia tahu, mereka tidak bisa mengorek lebih dari kerak luar tentang keluarga D.</p><p>Hari sudah semakin sore, setelah segmennya selesai Luffy pamit untuk pulang lebih dulu. Para kru dan aktor yang tersisa melambai dan membungkuk. Luffy berjalan menuju mobilnya diikuti asisten, sambil mereka berjalan menuju mobil asistennya membuka buku <em>schedule</em> lalu membacakan jadwalnya.<br/><br/>"Luffy-san besok ada janji dengan pihak iklan, jam 9 pagi"</p><p>"Ya"</p><p>"Lalu, janji lagi dengan pihak cocacola untuk sesi foto jam 10 sampai 11 pagi."</p><p>"Ya"</p><p>"Oh, ya satu lagi Luffy-san, besok ada undangan dari BNP jam 1 siang"</p><p>Luffy berhenti ketika membuka pintu mobil lalu berbalik kearah asistennya, "Katakan pada BNP, jam 12 siang aku harus ke Brazil selama 7 hari, jadi bisakah kau mencarikan jadwal yang lainnya?"</p><p>"L-Luffy-san itu sangat mendadak!" Asistennya melotot, "bagaimana aku menyampaikannya coba, maksudku itu BNP lho…"</p><p>"Pokoknya cari sajalah alasan, aku punya urusan serius, Daah..." Luffy memasuki mobil lalu melaju dan menghilang. Asistennya terdengar memanggil namanya dengan penuh putus asa.</p><p>....</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>....<br/><br/>Mobil Luffy masuk kedalam sebuah rumah minimalis yang terpampang nama Monkey D didepan pagar rumah setinggi satu meter lebih. Luffy membukaa kaca jendela mobilnya dan menyapa kamera pengawas rumahnya, ia memasukkan mobilnya kedalam garasi lalu muncul dari dalam mobil. Setelah pintu garasi ia turunkan, Luffy melepas pakaiannya sambil menarik nafas dan melengos, "Panas... panass....!"</p><p>Luffy membuka pintu, "Tadaima..."</p><p>Suara diseberang terdengar menyahut, muncul wanita dengan pupil merah-oranye dan rambut gantung blonde-pink. Ia mengelap tangannya dan berjalan menuju Luffy, bersyukur Luffy pulang dengan selamat, dan menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyum hangat.</p><p>"Bajunya dilepas lagi..."</p><p>"Habisnya panas..."</p><p>Wanita itu menarik nafas bingung, "Ini oktober lho, cuaca diluar sudah mulai dingin..."</p><p>"<em>Gak tau</em>, mungkin aku masih belum terbiasa dengan udara dijepang" Luffy mencium pipi istrinya dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamar, wanita itu lalu memasukkan baju Luffy kedalam mesin cuci, "mau aku panaskan air?"</p><p>Luffy menutup pintu kamar mandi sambil menyahut, "<em>Enggak</em> usah..."</p><p>Wanita itu kemudian kembali memasak, menyambung kegiatan memotong stroberi yang akan diberikan pada cupcake. Belum selesai ia memotong, Luffy muncul lagi dengan rambutnya yang basah, matanya melotot, tanpa busana sambil membawa handuk dipundaknya, “Tohru tadi dikantongku ada tiket untuk besok lho!”</p><p>…</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>tbc.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>p.s : achiw disini, maaf jika aku mencampurkan ini dibawah cerita, tapi sekedar mengingatkan. aku hanya membuat cerita untuk mengimprove skillku yang buruk. untuk crackpair ini tercipta karena aku habis melihat Kobayashi-maid, dan aku berpikir :"Andai saja Luffy jadi butler dragon, mungkin kocak" sayangnya aku pilih jalur cerita ini. maaf.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>